


Hungry For You

by nickelsleeve



Category: Day6, K-pop, jaehyungparkian - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Wrote this on mobile as per usual, fluff?, prob not, will I ever do something not college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelsleeve/pseuds/nickelsleeve
Summary: The first time Jae sees Brian it’s like a real life take your breath away romcom moment.Brian is laying there in the classroom, his head propped up on his arm and his mouth slightly open, a soft snore escaping.





	Hungry For You

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on mobile in the airport while waiting for my flight home from the Toronto Day6 concert and it’s real emo fucking hours so I’m sorry if this is trash.

The first time Jae sees Brian it’s like a real life take your breath away romcom moment.

 

Brian is laying there in the classroom, his head propped up on his arm and his mouth slightly open, a soft snore escaping.

 

Jae normally sits in this seat for this class but the previous occupant has eyelashes that are long and dark and touch high cheekbones that are sharp and full at the same time and Jae suddenly doesn’t mind the fact that he can’t sit down.

 

Another student bumps into Brian as they try to get into their seat and his eyes flutter open revealing dark eyes with a Cheshire smile.

 

It literally takes Jae’s breath away.

 

Brian blinks and sits up, wiping at his mouth and looks up at Jae who is standing pretty paralyzed and dazzled and a whole bunch of other emotions that he really can’t decide.

 

Delicate lips turn down into a frown and Jae’s gaze flicks from cat eyes down to pink, if chapped, lips for just a moment before bouncing back up to a more appropriate area.

 

“Can I help you?” Brian asks, his voice soft but tinted with irritation.

 

Nope, thinks Jae, there’s really no hope for him now.

 

 

It turns out Brian is actually, surprisingly, a really good student.

 

Jae figures this out when he signs up for help with tutoring for a math class (“Numbers are stupid, Sungjin.” “This is why you’re always broke.”).

 

It turns out Brian is his assigned tutor and if Brian remembers Jae’s impression of a marble statue earlier that week he doesn’t let on.

 

Jae finds it very difficult to focus on math when all he can do is be overwhelmed with the scent of Brian (a deep musky scent with a hint of what Jae would term “mall pretzels”) because of the way Brian is leaning towards him and directing Jae’s pencil across the paper.

 

“Dude,” Brian says, his tone suddenly sharper than before.

 

Jae snaps out of his reverie where he was counting all the exposed moles on Brian’s neck.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I’m hungry.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Let’s eat.”

 

And with that Brian is up, shuffling books and papers into his bag and taking strides across the library. Jae hurried to keep up despite the fact that his legs are exponentially longer than Brian’s.

 

 

“Is that him?”

 

“Shut the fuck up.”

 

Jae mentally kicks Wonpil in the nuts for being so damn loud, especially when Brian is near.

 

They were in a grubby college bar, the one where the walls and ceilings were covered with graffiti from students and the beer was kinda warm but ultimately cheap.

 

“He’s hot.”

 

“Wonpil, will you shut the fuck up before I have to turn you into a goddamn corpse.”

 

But before Wonpil can retort Jae lets out a little squeak as Brian shrugs off his jacket, revealing a deep v shirt underneath.

 

“Is he okay?” Sungjin asks, sliding into the booth and nodding towards Jae who was trying to take calming deep breaths (“Inhale, and count to ten.” “Wonpil, what the actual fuck.” “It’s from yoga.”).

 

Wonpil sighs and nurses his cranberry vodka. “Nah, he’s whipped.”

 

“Oh, is that him?”

 

“I swear to fucking Christ on a cracker if you two don’t shut your fu—“ but Jae doesn’t get to finish his threat because Brian has now noticed Jae and is sauntering (“Are you a romance novel?” “I will end you.”) towards them and slides into the seat next to Jae with confidence and a smile that only someone who knows exactly how attractive they are can pull off.

 

“Brian.”

 

Jae almost squeaks again but manages to compose himself and despite his voice coming out a little deeper than normal as he over compensates swiftly introduces the group excluding Dowoon who has recently turned into one of those hashtag beast mode guys.

 

 

 

It takes Jae awhile to realize that while he has been internally panicking about Brian he has also forgotten how low his alcohol tolerance is and by the time they say goodbye to Sungjin and Wonpil (“We’re gonna go to bed.” “Translation: They’re gonna go fuck.”) Jae is properly knackered.

 

Brian pulls on Jae’s jacket to keep him from tumbling into a gutter and Jae overcorrects sending them both sprawling on the wet pavement with Brian on top of Jae.

 

Jae says the first thing that flicks through his head after a beat of silence.

 

“What drama is this?”

 

Brian’s lips curl into a slightly sadistic smile and he lets out a chuckle before pulling Jae up off the sidewalk and taking an impossible seeming amount of time to brush off Jae’s jacket sending Jae into practical drunken convulsions.

 

It is at this moment that Jae’s 4 beers and 3 rum and cokes (“Aren’t you allergic?” “Not tonight BITCH.”) decide to kick in and he leans forward until his nose is almost touching Brian’s.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“You’re like...really hot.”

 

Brian’s smile turns even more predatory. “Oh?”

 

“Yeah,” Jae breathes, unable to stop the alcohol from making all his thoughts actual spoken sentences. “Like really hot. Like lava hot. Like you should be a vampire hot.”

 

“What?”

 

“Aren’t vampires hot?”

 

“You’re drunk.”

 

Jae smiles down endearingly at Brian. “No, you’re drunk,” he says emphatically.

 

And then promptly vomits on Brian’s shoes.

 

 

It’s a week later and two very awkward and tense tutoring sessions later when Brian finally says something.

 

They’re waiting for the campus bus to take them from the library to student housing and it’s pouring rain on the small shelter where Jae and Brian are huddled, trying to survive the cold wind that has picked up and not wanting to admit that they probably should have worn coats (“You’re gonna catch a cold going out like that.” “What are you, my mom?” “No, I’m Sungjin.”).

 

“So, you think I’m hot huh?”

 

Jae isn’t even sure he’s heard correctly at first because of the rain and wind and his own vehement denial towards the whole situation.

 

“Huh?”

 

Brian steps closer to Jae, closing the gap and making the small shelter seem even smaller. The younger boy leans in, tilting his head up to Jae’s ear.

 

“So, you think I’m hot, huh?”

 

Jae begins sputtering, his brain not registering 1. How Close Brian’s Lips Are To His Skin and 2. That This Conversation Is Even A Reality.

 

Brian gives an irritated sigh, frowns and then presses cold, slightly chapped (“Have you heard of blistex?” “I’m Canadian.” “That’s not a fucking excuse.”) lips to Jae’s for about .5 seconds and Jae can literally hear his heart stop the moment Brian’s lips leave his.

 

“Yes?” Is all he is able to force out and Brian steps away, a satisfied smile on his face and not a stitch of shame anywhere to be found.

 

Brian stretches, “I’m hungry.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Also this was inspired by the Brian fancams from the Minneapolis stop where he was FUCKING STICKING HIS TONGUE OUT because he 1000000% knows exactly how hot he is and I will never get over it also he has smol hands thanks for coming to my tedtalk


End file.
